


After death

by Cate_K1812



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Reunions, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Dean stopped the Impala on the rocky top of a cliff, went to the trunk and grabbed a bottle of beer.Sitting here, he could think freely about the life he had now.He had everything he wanted: his baby, his brother, Bobby, his parents and all the friends he had lost over the years.But he did not have everything. There was one thing he was missing and the longer he thought about it, the more it aggravated him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	After death

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Shows final season the last two days and the last episode had me crying so much.  
> And eventhough Bobby confirmed that Cass was still alive he did not make an appearance again, not even at the end scene with Jared and Jensen so I felt like I had to fix that.
> 
> Notes: I use the show's canon righting for Castiel’s nickname → Cass; not the fanon Cas 
> 
> As always thanks to my amazing Beta bev_crusher1971 who watched Supernatural from the beginning to like season 8 and has nowadays barely any interest left in the show.

Dean stopped the Impala on the rocky top of a cliff, went to the trunk and grabbed a bottle of beer. Opening it, he walked to the front of the car and sat down on the hood. He let his gaze wander over the beautiful, endless forest which stretched from the foot of the cliff all the way to the horizon, with high mountains enclosing the valley on each side.

Sitting here, he could think freely about the life he had now. About the death he was living. He had everything he wanted: his baby, his brother, Bobby, his parents and all the friends he had lost over the years. There was no more hunting, no more endangering oneself or others. This was heaven after all. But he did not have everything. There was one thing he was missing and the longer he thought about it, the more it aggravated him. But when the anger was gone, there was just emptiness and sadness.

Over the time his world had become better again, first Sammy had joined him, after a while Eileen had come and at some point even their son and Dean had been so proud to find out that his nephew was named after himself.

His days were filled with activities that he loved, road trips with Sam, beers and songs with Lee, with whom he had made up quickly, at Ellen’s bar and family dinners with his parents.

It was fulfilling and fun, until Dean was alone again. He actually hated being alone and he hated the silence it brought with it. But every now and again he felt like reveling in these feelings, and this place, far away from everyone else, was just perfect for him to let out all the emotions he couldn’t show to his friends and family.

“Hey, Jack,” he muttered silently. “It’s been a while… I think.” He chuckled and took a sip from his bottle. “Heaven’s great. What are you up to these days?” He let out a loud sigh and ran his hand through his hair, “Listen… I know I ask this of you every time, but… I can’t… forget it… forget him… I never got a chance to answer him and it drives me nuts… can you… let him know that I miss him? He deserves better than to suffer forever in the empty. At least… give him… like a heaven. Good memories, a good experience.”

As always, he got no answer. His grip around the bottle’s neck tightened and with a loud and angry scream he threw the bottle away over the cliff. Luckily, littering was no problem in heaven. Trembling, he exhaled and quickly wiped a tear from his cheek. If just he could see him one last time and tell him he loved him, too. But Cass was dead not knowing about his feelings.

He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts and sorrow, he didn’t hear how another bottle of beer was opened. Only when it was placed with a clear clink next to him on the engine hood he looked over and his heart began to flutter.

With a loving smile Cass stood next to the Impala, holding a beer and looking right at Dean. He looked as always, from the blue tie and worn out trench coat to the messy dark hair and beautiful, clear blue eyes.

With his soft, deep voice he said, “I thought you could need another one, after throwing your first bottle away like that.”

Very slowly Dean slid off the hood and stepped towards him. Was this a bad dream? A vision? He reached out for his friend, fearing he would disappear like a scared deer if he moved too quickly. Only when his hand touched Cass’ cheek and the angel leaned into it, Dean leaped forward pulling Cass into a tight hug. The angel chuckled and hugged him back.

“Dean, I-”

“Shut up!” Dean breathed and pressed his face in Cass’ shoulder and collar.

He didn’t want this to end, but he feared that as soon as the angel would say something it would and he pulled him even closer.

“Dean,” Cass tried again and raised one hand to the back of Dean’s head, “I will not disappear. It’s fine. I’m here.”

Taking a trembling breath and not letting go, Dean said, “Don’t ever do that again! Don’t tell me how you feel and fuck off right afterwards.”

“I apologize…” Cass muttered. “I just couldn’t think of another way to save you.”

Dean let out a broken, close to tears laughter, let go of him and leaned back, “You’re such a dick… a winged bastard… and if you’ll ever fuck off again before I can tell you how I fucking feel, I swear to Jack I find a way to kill you.”

Cass gulped and waited in silent for what the hunter would say next, as he leaned back in and put their foreheads together.

“I love you, Cass…” he muttered, eyes closed, “and I’m sorry I… couldn’t show it to you earlier. There are so many things I should have done or done differently. If I’ve had known it would end like that … I would have-”

“Dean, it’s alright,” Cass shut him up, placing a hand on Dean’s cheek. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“How can you even be here?” Dean breathed and opened his bright green eyes with the long lashes.

“Jack resurrected me to help him reform heaven,” the angel explained looking away from the other man. “But I… couldn’t come here before… I… was a little afraid.”

“Afraid?” Dean wondered and leaned out, to catch every of Cass’ next moves.

“As you said, I left before you could say something and even though I was truly happy to tell you how I felt, it helped knowing that I couldn’t be crushed by a rejection,” Cass admitted. “And Amara really had to push me to come here, because she couldn’t bare seeing you sad anymore.”

Dean laughed again, it sounded so much more honest than before and he finally let him go, “Should we… go on a ride? You’re coming back to us, don’t you?”

“Sure,” Cass replied, “I’ll stay with you as long as you can bear me.”

“Prepare for an eternity then,” Dean joked and got into the car.

The door closed creaking and the angel got in shotgun. As Dean started the roaring engine, he looked over to Cass again. This still seemed unreal, but who really cared anymore. They were in heaven and maybe now heaven was finally complete for Dean, and his happily ever after could begin.


End file.
